Cadenas de un esclavo
by Scorpio251095
Summary: Eren es secuestrado por unos criminales que se dedican al trafico de personas pero el no se rinde en querer escapar. ¿Qué pasara cuando la idea de ser un esclavo, no le parezca tan mala a lado de una vacia libertad sin proposito ni sentido? ¿Mal summary? No me culpen (?) u.u
1. PROLOGO

Bueno, quiero aclarar que no, no he olvidado mis otros fics; no me linchen por favor (XD)

 **Este fic participa en en la convocatoria de Halloween de SNR/EF**

 **Palabras seleccionadas: Sindrome de Estocolmo, Violación y Acoso.**

Este fic es AU y OoC (aviso de una vez porque no es mi intención salirme del personaje, pero si llego a hacerlo, una disculpa u.u)

El anime no me pertenece, shalalala, derechos de autor, peace and love

No tengo nada más que decir salvo que: Espero y les guste este primer fic que hago sobre esta parejita y son libres de dejar cualquier comentario, critica o lo que sea :3 ayudan al ego e inspiración de esta autora (¿)

PROLOGO

El sonido de las cadenas tintineando con la cabecera de la cama, fueron lo suficientemente fastidiosas como para provocar que aquel carcelero golpeara una de las barras metálicas con la suela de su bota. Silenciando los quejidos de su víctima y provocando que esta se encogiera en su lugar.

 _¿Qué hice para llegar a este lugar?_

Eren, un joven de hebras castañas y ojos verdosos, era una de las víctimas que yacían en aquel sotano de colores opacos que aislaban cualquier contacto con el exterior y frenaban cualquier movimiento que cualquiera intentara hacer.

 _No hice nada malo_

Se encogió en su lugar ante el estruendo que provocaba la bota de aquel militar que paseaba a verificar que no se encontrara ningún cadáver en las celdas hasta ese momento.

 _Yo estaba en mi casa_

-Oye, mocoso.

 _Sin hacerle daño a nadie.._

-Muevete.

 _Cuando ellos llegaron_

-Rápido. Mueve tu trasero fuera de la celda.

El agresor comenzó a jalar con violencia la cadena que sujetaba el collar metalico que tenía el joven adolescente que, apenas salió de la celda, clavo sus dientes sobre la pierna de su secuestrador que le hundió su tanche en el cuello al punto que podía sentir la lentitud con la que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones ante la obstrucción externa.

-¿Otra vez con esas actitudes, Jäegar?-

La bota se hundió más sobre el cuello del mencionado, al punto que se desmayó por la falta de oxígeno y en minutos reacciono de nuevo mientras era arrastrado como si fuera un perro rabioso a su siguiente jaula.

-Todo sería más fácil si metieras la cola entre las patas y te dejaras domesticar de una vez.

 _Me duele el cuerpo.._

-…Pero creo que eso no ocurrirá tan fácil ¿Verdad?- Y el sádico hombre volteó a donde estaba el castaño, con una mirada salvaje e indomable digna de ser comparada a la de un lobo salvaje.

 _Quiero salir de aquí_

-Esa mirada arrogante es la que más me molesta de ti. No se que te vio el jefe, serías un pésimo esclavo.

 _No..Voy a salir de aquí._

-Dime Eren- El carcelero se acercó a Eren con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja -¿Crees que sea capaz de someterte?

 _NO_

-¿Qué le estás haciendo a la mercancía?- Aquellas amenazas fueron detenidas por un segundo agresor, que cubría la mitad de su rostro con una máscara, pero la mueca de su boca fue suficiente para darle a entender a su compañero, que se encontraba de mal humor. –La policía está empezando a sospechar de este lugar, tenemos que mover la base de nuevo.

-¡¿De nuevo?!

-Lo sé, pero es necesario. A mí también me jode.

-Agh..Bueno, de cualquier forma estaba sacándolos para limpieza semanal…Dios, desde que la policía cambio de capitán han estado más fastidiosos que nunca.

-Eso es porque el nuevo capitán parece tener más experiencia que el anterior

-Y creo que es menos estúpido

-Creo que eso es gran parte de su mérito.

Eren escuchaba con atención aquella conversación que fingía ignorar al ver a su alrededor.

 _¿La policía esta cerca?_ _Es mi oportunidad, ahora más que nunca.._

Tiempo, eso era lo único que debía conseguir. Hacer algo: distracciones, peleas, defenderse con brazos y piernas para darles oportunidad a la policía de dar de una maldita vez con ese lugar que iba desplazándose cada semana, cada mes e incluso cada año de lugar.

 _Voy a salir de aquí_

Continuara uwu

¿Dudas? ¿Criticas? ¿Emociones encontradas (¿?)?

Espero les haya gustado :3 intentare poner más largo el primer capitulo, ahorita estoy contra tiempo (le queda 20% a mi laptop de miércoles que dura menos de media hora encendida) y no puedo poner más.

Peace and love~


	2. Capitulo 1

Hola personitas del fanfic. Les traigo al fin la actualización de este fic que sinceramente me fue un poco difícil continuar porque no sabía como hacer que Eren y Levi se encontraran, pero el resultado final me dejo conforme *u* espero a ustedes tambien les guste -les lanza corazones gays-

Aclaraciones: ningun personaje presente me pertenece

Advertencias: contenido yaoi a futuro, etc. -yes, me da flojera poner todo esto-

En fin /3 aqui se los dejo

* * *

Capitulo 1: Rastros de olores y huellas

Eren Jaeger se encontraba encadenado en su "perrera" temporal mientras sus captores parecían discutir sobre el próximo lugar que usarían de escondrijo.

Tenían a más de una docena de jóvenes por movilizar a otras instalaciones que no estuvieran en contacto con la gente, no llamara la atención a simple vista pero tampoco que fuera famosa por estar embrujada o tendrían muchachos curiosos que terminarían atrayendo más sospechas a ellos.

¿Un pueblo? Muy unido.

¿Una ciudad? Probable pero tampoco debía ser tan callada o tan aparatosa.

Dilemas, grandes dilemas de aquellos hombres que se dedicaban a la venta ilegal de niños para clientes de cualquier índole.

 _La policía debe estar cerca. Debo salir de aquí._

Eren solo podía concentrar su atención en las paredes de plástico que lo separaban de la libertad y las rejas reforzadas que lo limitaban del movimiento. Literalmente los trataban como perros.

Tenían las mismas jaulas para transportarlos, los mismos platos para darles agua y comida, las cadenas, collares, placas. Lo único que mantenía cuerdo a ese chico era el deseo inmenso que le provocaba la libertad. Ese que lo empujaba a mantenerse en esa idea lógica de que él era una persona, de que el no merecía eso; de que su lugar no era allí.

-Bueno, está decidido. Sera a los barrios bajos de ese lugar entonces.

-Es lo más probable. Allí aunque quieran, la ley tarda meses en poder poner un pie allí

-Por fin un lugar que nos va a durar más de dos semanas.

-Bien. Empezare a subir el cargamento- Eren se quedo callado al escuchar los pasos de aquellas pesadas botas pasando por cada jaula apilada con un individuo dentro. Inyectándolos en el muslo o el abdomen con esa vara que utilizaba para no acercarse tanto y hundir la aguja con fuerza en el tejido y dejar que el sedante entrara en torrente sanguíneo y afectara el sistema nervioso en menos de 10 minutos.

Si, en menos de 10 minutos Eren debía pensar en una forma de ganar más de una hora para que no se pudieran desplazar tan fácil.

Pero ¿Cómo?

Las botas se escuchaban cada vez más cerca de su jaula. Le provocaban un vértigo enorme, los nervios lo obligaban a morderse las uñas para intentar liberar un poco de la presión interna que tenía en ese momento.

5 metros.

 _No puedo abrir la jaula_

4 metros

 _Tampoco puedo golpearlo, está lejos de la jaula_

3 metros

 _No puedo jalar la vara._

2 metros

 _No puedo evitar el pinchazo.._

1 metro

 _No puedo hacer nada dentro de esta jaula_

-Vaya..Pero mira qué bonita cara tienes, Eren- El "perrero" sonrió mientras llenaba la dosis de la jeringa y pinchaba al chico que estaba en la jaula lateral a donde se encontraba el castaño cabizbajo -Al fin estas empezando a mezclarte con el lugar- susurro en un dejo de malicia al terminar de llenar la dosis que era para el Jaeger, pero no pudo dar en el blanco.

Eren había aprovechado que no tenía la vara apuntando a él para empujar su peso al frente y provocar que su propia jaula cayera al suelo.

Casi tumbando al mayor en el acto, comenzó a empujar su peso a un lado para hacer rodar la jaula lo más lejos y estruendoso que pudo. Provocando una reacción en cadena por parte de aquellos que aún estaban conscientes e imitaron su acción como lo haría un rebaño de ovejas.

Claro que no era un problema agarrar las jaulas, ponerlas en su lugar y sedar a los internos. Lo difícil era hacerlo con más de 14 cajas entre 2 personas y sumando el ruido que estaban haciendo. Podían no gritar por los bozales que les habían puesto, pero era difícil no escuchar los mugidos que soltaban con cierto trabajo y el traqueteo de las mismas cajas golpeando contra el mármol.

-¡Ese bastardo!

-¡OIGAN!- Un tercero se unió a la pareja que intentaba inmovilizar a los presos lo más rápido que podían para silenciar aquel estruendo que aumentaba de nivel por culpa del eco que provocaban los que estaban más adelantados. -El jefe está muy enojado y la policía ya está aquí

-¡¿Cómo?! Dijeron que sospechaban de este lugar

-Solo vino una unidad pequeña- Se explico el chico con cierto terror pero parecía estar a poco de salir corriendo de allí -Tenemos que irnos o van a atraparnos

-...Ah no. No, yo no me iré de aquí hasta haber saldado cuentas- y dicho esto, salio disparado en la dirección donde la jaula del Jaeger había desaparecido y se dispuso a encontrarlo para hacerlo pagar por el escándalo que había causado.

Tardó en encontrarlo más de lo que creyó, gastando segundos importantes en los que la policía se iba adentrando más en su escondrijo y le dejaban poco tiempo para tratar con el castaño que había encontrado al fin.  
Lo saco con brusquedad de la caja, obligandolo a ponerse de pie para soltarle el primer puñetazo a la cara, sacarle el aire con la rodilla y tumbarlo en el suelo para seguir soltando los golpes de furia; furia que había guardado contra él en todo el tiempo que lo tuvieron encerrado.

-Ya no te necesitamos. La policía ya viene y tenemos que eliminar la evidencia.

Los golpes en seco era lo único que rompía la concentración de Eren, quien apenas superaba el dolor del primer golpe para recibir el segundo con la mandíbula bien cerrada.

 _No_

Su vista se empezaba a nublar y sentía la sangre recorrer su barbilla

 _No_

Sus manos atadas raspaban con el suelo, dándole una sensación irritante aparte del dolor que sentía en su mejilla y abdomen.

 _Yo quiero vivi_ r

Las lágrimas empezaron a escaparse de forma involuntaria ante la posibilidad de quedarse allí para siempre y nunca volver al mundo exterior.

 _Quiero vivir_

Podía ver las luces de linternas que asomaban por las escaleras frente a él.

 _Quiero vivir._

Su atacante parecía tomar vuelo para el ultimo golpe que parecía ir contra su cuello por la dirección a la que sus ojos apuntaban y una sensación burbujante le quemaba en su interior.  
 _Voy a vivi_ r

Y entonces todo fue un remolino de acciones que sucedieron en menos de un parpadeo.

Eren, empujado por la adrenalina, se había movido con brusquedad para evitar el golpe. Girando y desestabilizando el centro de gravedad de su agresor que había terminado debajo de su cuerpo al enredar su pierna en su torso y empujarlo al suelo.  
Había pasado sus manos encadenadas frente a él al encogerse lo suficiente para pasar la cadena por debajo de sus pies y utilizar los eslabones para sujetarlo del cuello.

 _Tengo que detenerl_ o

Había pensado de forma ingenua que su cuerpo le dolia y crujia por culpa del repentino movimiento. Pasaron segundos y el chico que se preguntaba porque uno de los oficiales recién llegados lo veía con asombro pero no sorprendido o contento de encontrarlo.

-Saquenme de aqui- le soltó en una plegaria a la mujer que seguía alumbrando su cuerpo pero no daba señas de avanzar.

-¡Rivaille! Uno de ellos cometió homicidio

 _¿Homicidio? ¿Quién? ¿Acaso estoy muerto?_

De pronto Eren se dio cuenta de lo que tenia en las manos era el rostro de su agresor, pero este se encontraba en un ángulo extraño y no podía sentir el pulso que normalmente se notaba en el cuello.

-¡No dejes que se escape, Petra!

Y fue entonces que se dio cuenta que el crujido que había escuchado no le pertenecía a él, si no a su "victima" que yacía debajo de su cuerpo, sin vida.  
Había usado más fuerza de la que creyó capaz de usar.

Ahora el era un asesino a ojos de la ley ¿No?

CONTINUARA

* * *

¿Preguntas? ¿Dudas? ¿Aguna mentada de madre?

Son libres de dejar cualquier palabra constructiva en comentarios y así alimentar el ego e inspiración de esta autora; es para una buena causa (?)

PD: +3+ espero te haya gustado el capitulo, querida esposa mía.


	3. Capitulo 2

No gente, no abandone esta historia ;w; pero me quería tomar mi tiempo para poder escribirla. Despues de todo, es la más dramatica en el repertorio (huehuehuehue)

Bueno aqui les traigo el capitulo dos, ya es tarde acá entonces sere breve con las aclaraciones y advertencias.

 **Aclaraciones** : Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, si fuera mio no morirían los personajes que murieron :v y estaría lleno de mucho fan service

 **Advertencias** : ninguna por el momento

* * *

 _Un torbellino mental_

Caos, eso era lo único que podía describir lo que pasaba en ese momento.

Podía escuchar los gritos de sus compañeros que estaban escaleras arriba, algunos parecían alegres al reír y llorar del alivio que les causaba escuchar que iban a sacarlos de ahí y que todo había terminado. Otros parecían más asustados y desconfiados, blasfemando en contra de los policías que comenzaban a llegar y a los cuales no les creían ni una palabra.

Si alguien le preguntaba, no era extraño que no creyeran de buenas a primeras las palabras de unos extraños que ahora decían rescatarlos, no cuando había gente que llevaba en esas jaulas más que meses y estos se sentían como si fueran años en su mente. Algunos terminaron rotos en su interior, doblados a solo escuchar y obedecer mientras otros solo se abrazaban a si mismos y lloraban; eran pocos los que aún conservaban la esperanza.

Y entre ellos se encontraba él, Eren Jaeger.

Podían teclearlo, inmovilizarlo y esposarlo mientras le recriminaban sus actor e informaban sobre sus derechos, pero el seguiría con el alivio en la boca a pesar de las dudas, miedo y culpa que ahora daban vueltas en su cabeza como un torbellino con escombros de casas lo haría.

—Gracias, muchas gracias— Eren no podía parar las lagrimas de alivio a pesar de que sus labios se apretaban en una línea delgada y pálida de tanto que los apretaba —pero…lo siento, yo no quería…de verdad no quería

—Mocoso— Eren dejo de hablar al escuchar la voz fría del oficial que se asomaba por el marco de la puerta — ¿no escuchaste que todo será usado en tu contra? Si tienes algo que decir tendrás que esperar a que estemos en la sala de interrogación. Antes no hables. Petra, súbelo atrás con los demás para ir a la estación, tienen mucho que decir.

Aquella policía de nombre "Petra" solo asintió con la cabeza, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie y guiándolo a la salida sin presionarlo demasiado a cada paso que daba. Le estaba teniendo paciencia a pesar de que no avanzaba demasiado y eso perturbaba un poco al castaño.

Estaba avanzando demasiado lento, tanto que estaba empezando a plantearse la duda de si el recuerdo de haber tumbado su propia jaula para huir de los agresores realmente hubiera pasado.

 _Es raro…hace un momento podía moverme incluso más rápido pero ahora…_

Sus piernas fallaron a medio camino, traicionando su equilibrio y dejándolo caer en el frío y húmedo concreto que era pisado por las victimas que caminaban por separado a unas camionetas donde los ayudaban a subir, les pasaban una cobija y cerraban la puerta de metal que iba adornada con el enorme letrero de "Policía" en el centro.

—¿Estás bien? — Petra había esperado a que se levantara y al ver que no daba señas a moverse, se comenzó a preocupar sobre la integridad de su sospechoso que apenas se mantenía en pie.

Eren se limito a asentir con la cabeza, mordiéndose la lengua para aguantar cualquier queja que le pudiera ocasionar el dolor en sus tobillos y rodillas por el desgaste que le provoco estar en esas horribles condiciones dentro de la jaula para perros.

—Sí, lo siento— retomo sus pasos, sintiendo la mirada preocupada de la oficial en su nuca y casi podía jurar que había dejado su arma en su cinturón para tener las manos libres y ayudarlo por si llegaba a perder el equilibrio de nuevo.

—Esta bien, ten cuidado al subir— Eren estaba empezando a preguntarse si la paciencia en la oficial estaba desde el principio, no sabía si todos los policías trabajaban de esa forma pero en este caso, agradecía su suerte de no encontrarse con algún cuerpo policial que intentara llevarlo como animal a su jaula por el mal comportamiento que había presentado.

—Listo, ten cuidado con los pies.

Y esa fue la última indicación que recibió antes de que las puertas de metal se cerraran frente a él. Encerrándolo en una jaula más grande, en compañía y con un silencio incomodo que ninguno de los presentes quiso romper.

-(-)-

Eren no podía dejar de jugar con los incómodos eslabones que unían sus muñecas. Si bien estaba mucho más cómodo en esa silla, contestando preguntas y tomando del agua que le ofrecieron al entrar al cuarto, en comparación con las jaulas donde lo mantenían; no podía evitar sentir esa inquietud de estar fuera de lugar.

Le había hablado al oficial frente a él sobre todo lo que sucedió en los últimos meses que fueron un autentico infierno para él.

Desde el día en que saquearon su casa unos ladrones, como su madre había muerto al intentar echarlos de casa y su padre nunca se presento a defender a su familia. Les hablo sobre ese trueque que los ladrones habían hecho con la gente que traficaba personas, de los lugares donde solían encerrarlos, los mercados clandestinos donde los ofrecían como mercancía y como muchos no querían escogerlo porque siempre terminaba lanzándose sobre el presentador para intentar partirle la cara pero terminaba ganándose más de un punta pie y castigos físicos por su insolencia.

También les hablo sobre las jaulas, sobre el transporte y de cómo solían moverse los hombres del mercado para evitar la policía, dejar rastros y al final terminaban por deshacerse de algún cabo suelto que pudiera delatarlos.

—Muchas gracias por tu cooperación, Jaeger— el oficial a cargo de su interrogatorio le devolvió una sonrisa satisfecha con toda la información que había obtenido de su parte —ahora solo queda buscar lo que dices, esperar a que cometan otro error como este e ir tras todos los que están en el mercado ilegal, gracias a ti, habrá gente que no tendrá que pasar por lo mismo que tú.

—Gracias— sabía que debía sentirse orgulloso, pero en realidad no le importaba si había gente a salvo gracias a su ayuda. Él solo quería que la gente que le había hecho recibiera su merecido, al diablo los demás. Quería deshacerles ese mundo que consideraban "perfecto y lujoso" a esos malditos enfermos y si en el proceso terminaba ayudando a alguien, genial. Si no, tampoco le importaba. —por cierto oficial…

—Erwin Smith, puedes decirme de la forma que te acomodes.

—Oficial Smith ¿qué tengo que hacer ahora? — porque él ni loco se quedaría en la estación de policía a esperar que los oficiales se encargaran de resolver sus problemas, encerraran a los culpables y el solo esperando plácidamente en algún lugar para disfrutar de la función.

No, le agradaba más la opción de participar en lugar de observar.

—Primero tendrás que ir a continuar tu chequeo médico, Eren. Ya rompí varios procedimientos legales al traerte directo a interrogarte y sin abogado— Erwin negó con la cabeza al no estar precisamente orgulloso de sus acciones.

—Está bien, yo también quería hablar rápido con cualquiera de ustedes— sus propios impulsos lo traicionaron al erguirse de forma rápida, sintiendo el jalón que la mesa daba sobre sus muñecas esposadas y por poco se estrellaba contra esta. —No hice nada malo, por eso quería hablar rápido

—No te preocupes Eren, lo entiendo. No vamos a meterte a prisión por lo que hiciste aunque tampoco te puedo asegurar que podamos dejarte en libertad cuando te recuperes— el rubio hizo una pausa, dejando que durara lo suficiente para que el castaño asimilara las cosas y él pudiera continuar —después del examen médico debes quedarte en recuperación, asistir a unas consultas con la psicóloga y te quedaras de manera temporal en aquí. Es solo un proceso, después podras irte.

—Si— Eren asintió de forma obediente, no se sentía con las suficientes energías para reclamar que le pusieran en el caso. De hecho, era posible que si decía algo como eso lo terminaran tacleando y encerrando en el acto por blasfemar puras tonterías. Tenía que actuar con cuidado, el tiempo que le permitieran quedarse en la estación de policía quizá era el mejor momento para investigar todo lo posible sobre los responsables de los ataques.

—A lo mucho será una semana— añadió Erwin con una amabilidad mezclada en su tono severo, que era difícil negarse o declinar cualquier oferte o indicación que diera a alguien. —si llegas a tener alguna duda, puedes acudir a Petra o Rivaille, son los oficiales que te encontraron—

Eren se limito a asentir con la cabeza, esperando a que los guardias a cargo lo guiaran al auto que lo llevaría al hospital que estaba a unas cuadras y en donde continuaría con el examen médico. No le molestaban las pruebas que tentaban sus sentidos y examinaban sus reflejos, incluso la toma de sangre había resultado de lo más normal para él al no poder comparar ese ligero piquete con los golpes que recibió en ese infierno.

—Solo descansa, chico— la enfermera le indico de manera dulce donde se encontraba el control de la televisión, que tenía que hacer si quería llamar a alguna de las enfermeras en caso de emergencia y termino con las aclaraciones de cómo reacomodar la posición de la cama con un extraño control que estaba a su lado. —afuera hay un oficial que te cuidara a ti y tu compañero de habitación por si algún extraño intenta entrar a hacerles algo, así que solo debes concentrarte en descansar ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo— aunque le molestara que le hablara como si se tratara de un retrasado, prefirió ahorrarse palabras en su contra y guardárselas para otra ocasión —gracias— al menos eso no era una mentira, por más que odiara su actitud, agradecía sus atenciones.

Dejo que se fuera de la habitación sin pedirle nada, esperando a que pasaran unos tediosos minutos antes de abandonar la cama y dirigir sus pasos torpes a la puerta que abrió con cuidado para evitar despertar al chico con el que compartía habitación de hospital.

Como esperaba, el guardia estaba a un lado de la puerta y apenas entro en su campo de visión, lo fulmino con la mirada.

Eren se quedo congelado al encontrarse con esos fríos ojos negros que parecían taladrar su cráneo con el simple hecho de mirarlo. Pero no fue eso lo que le provoco una sensación gélida en la garganta similar a embutirse una paleta de hielo sin siquiera masticar.

—Mocoso, regresa a la cama. Tienes prohibido salir por tu cuenta.

 _Esos ojos..._

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No entiendes?

Si mal no recordaba, ese hombre era Rivaille, el mismo que lo había encontrado junto a Petra

—…por esto no quería encargarme de ustedes.

 _Su voz…_

—Regresa a la cama, he dicho— el morocho se acerco a sujetar el brazo del menor para guiarlo más de fuerza que de gana de vuelta a su lugar

 _Se parecen y no me di cuenta…_

—No te muevas de aquí, niño

 _Se parecen demasiado_

Eren apretó los dientes sin responder a las indicaciones que el oficial le estaba dando.

—Si vuelves a salir, voy a obligarte a que reposes ¿ahora si entendiste?

Rivaille no pareció mostrar una reacción positiva ante el odio que Eren estaba desprendiendo en sus orbes esmeralda que se mantenían fijos en él.

 _Se parece a ese hombre_

Y la imagen del responsable de su infierno embargo su mente, abarcando las similitudes físicas que compartía con el oficial frente a él y como ambos tenían la misma expresión de indiferencia y superioridad pintada en sus facciones.

Eren no era un asesino, pero solo por esta vez; sentía unas ganas horribles de lanzarse a ese hombre para repetir el error que cometió en el sótano.

* * *

CONTINUARA

Espero les haya gustado, en el siguiente capitulo veremos un poco más de como interaccionan estos dos uvu cualquier duda, comentario, exclamo a yisus ponerlo en comentarios 3 thanks


	4. Capitulo 3

Hola gente bonita :D les dije que no abandonaría este fic.

¿No se los dije? Bueno ahora lo saben (?) si tengo que abandonar uno, será el de F-1 y de forma temporal so, puedo tardarme pero me verán posteando actualizaciones de cualquier fic y sabrán que sigo viva (?) uwu

Pasemos rápidamente a las aclaraciones y advertencias de siempre.

Aclaraciones: Ningun personaje presente aqui me pertenece. Todos los derechos son de su respectivo autor y yo solo tomo prestados (ejemejem) los personajes con fines "lucrativos" :'D

Advertencias: Este fic tiene temática homosexual, chicoxchico, amor de hombres, machos alfas, etc. Si no es de tu agrado, por favor dirígete a donde mora tu progenitora a importunarla ;)

* * *

 **Incomodidad**

Eren jugaba con los botones que lo ayudaban a viajar de canal en canal para buscar algo interesante en la televisión. Algo lo suficiente absurdo para distraer su atención del policía que estaba postrado al otro lado de la puerta, ese mismo que no había dicho nada cuando le cerró la puerta en la cara y paso a retirarse directo a su cama antes de que fuera capaz de hacer una estupidez.

Para su suerte, el oficial Rivaille no parecía ni la mitad de interesado en saber si se encontraba bien o en averiguar la razón de porque se había levantado a mitad de su guardia para intentar salir. Cualquiera diría que no era profesional de su parte o cualquier tontería, pero para Eren era una salvación no tener que verlo de nuevo a la cara.

Solo había sido un vistazo leve pero Eren no podía quitarse de la cabeza el parecido que el oficial tenía con el hombre cabecilla de ese grupo que se encargaba del mercado negro de personas. Le traía malos recuerdos y sensaciones agrias el recordar esos días largos y oscuros dentro de esas fastidiosas paredes que limitaban su movimiento.

La comida espesa que parecía alimento para perro cocido, la ropa incomoda que apestaba a animal. Eso sumado al dolor que entumía aún sus articulaciones por el mismo espacio reducido, no hacía más que darle jaquecas y ganas de vomitar.

—Eren

El chico no pudo hacer otra cosa que sobresaltarse al sentir que alguien ponía su mano sobre su hombro y lo sacaba de sus pensamientos que solo provocó poner su piel pálida y sudor frío.

— ¿Qué? — retrocedió de forma abrupta y se regañó mentalmente al haberse distraído tanto como para no darse cuenta que alguien había entrado en su cuarto de hospital y él no se enteró hasta que estuvo cerca de él.

—Hoy tienes tu primera cita con la psicóloga del hospital, vine por ti.

No dejo que se le acercara demasiado, la idea de que fuera alguna trampa lo tenía alerta y desde que había visto al oficial en el marco de la puerta, la posibilidad de que fueran parte del mercado negro que venía por los que alcanzaron a salir de ahí, era muy grade.

—Yo puedo ir solo.

—Eren, no creo que…

—Puedo ir solo. Tengo el hombro dislocado pero puedo caminar.

—Tienes una fractura en tu pierna derecha, tu hueso va a-

—Creo que puedo apoyarme en una muleta— no le importo demasiado que la encargada de "ley" parecía fastidiada o con ganas de tumbarlo en la silla de ruedas y llevárselo por su cuenta.

Lo que menos quería en ese momento era estar a merced de alguien ajeno. Si debía ir a un lugar, lo haría él solo. Punto.

—…Bien, pero te vamos a acompañar hasta allá.

—No— Eren frunció el ceño por la sola idea de tener que ir superado en número. La oficial no le decía dónde estaba el consultorio al que debía ir, no parecía contenta y definitivamente quería tener una disputa uno contra uno en lugar de lidiar con dos oficiales enmascarados si se daba el caso. —…El no. No lo quiero cerca.

La oficial Petra parecía ahora un poco más enojada con sus últimas palabras y poco tiempo tuvo Eren para saber el porqué de pronto se precipito a tomar la silla de ruedas más cercana para ponerla cerca de él, dando un chirrido fastidioso que lo obligo a guardar silencio para taparse los oídos.

—Escucha, aquí no se hace lo que tú dices, si no lo que dice el médico. Y si él dice que el oficial Rivaille te lleve al consultorio de la psicóloga, él lo hará. Ahora deja de quejarte, siéntate y guarda silencio hasta que el psicólogo te diga que hables.

Eren iba a reclamar pero el solo apoyar su pie lo hizo trastabillar y caer en la silla que la castaña acerco de golpe para que se sentara sin rezongar demasiado.

—Suficiente hizo el sargento en ocuparse de tu papeleo y hacer turno toda la noche como para que reclames que no se te acerque solo porque tiene cara de pocos amigos.

—Petra— Eren se congeló cuando sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo con los del hombre que la mujer estaba defendiendo. — ¿Por qué tardan tanto? Tiene que ir rápido para volver.

—Si oficial, lo siento.

Eren observó cómo se disculpaba con respecto la mujer y no le quedo más que tener que obedecer cuando el de hebras negras se puso detrás de la silla para empujarlo fuera de la habitación.

Apenas cruzaron al pasillo cuando la joven los dejo a solas y un silencio incomodo los acompaño mientras pasaban por las habitaciones que estaban abiertas o cerradas, mostrando pacientes en condiciones aceptables hasta criticar pero nada agitado que no los dejara avanzar de forma constante como lo hacían.

Y ese silencio pudo haber continuado si no fuera por la duda que acudió rápido a la mente del castaño.

— ¿Por qué alguien tan importante como un sargento está a cargo de cuidarme?

Eso no parecía muy lógico, había más víctimas que seguramente estaban más afectados que él y necesitarían una protección mayor. ¿Por qué tanta atención? ¿Por qué no simplemente lo dejaban reposar en su habitación hasta que mejorara lo suficiente para ir a testificar contra los hombres que los mantenían recluidos?

¡Nada de eso tenía sentido!

 _Todo es una trampa, si él no está relacionado de forma directa le pudieron haber pagado para sacarme de aquí y entonces castigarme por lo que paso._

El enojo de ser estafado no hizo más que atorarse en sus dientes cuando los apretó tan fuerte para aguantar el reclamó que quería dar en su cara.

—Por dos razones.

—Ah sí— lo miro sin creerse ni una palabra de lo que decía — ¿y cuáles son?

—Asiste a todas tus malditas terapias y vas a saberlo— detuvo su andar cuando tuvieron en frente el consultorio donde un doctor los esperaba sonriendo amable y un porte algo descuidado para ser alguien que trabajaba en una institución dedicada a la salud.

—Buenas tardes ¿todo bien?

Eren ni siquiera tuvo que ver a su "guardián" para saber que tenía una cara de fastidio por la pregunta tan poco oportuna que les habían hecho.

—Si. Estaré esperando afuera.

—Como guste, oficial. Si le parece más cómodo puede dar vueltas en lugar de esperar aquí. La sesión nos tomara un aproximado de una hora o dos, depende que tanto nos tardemos en hablar.

 _Yo no quiero hablar de nada._

Eren no dejaba de pensar que eso era una pérdida de tiempo, pero a la falta de opciones en ese momento no le quedaba de otra más que aceptar la oferta de entrar a la oficina de un desconocido doctor que seguía sonriendo como si le hablara a un retrasado mental o solo fingiera un poco de empatía para ganarse su confianza.

Bien, si con eso podía liberarse del policía que no lo dejaba en paz, podía aguantar ese tiempo solo dando la razón al psicólogo, psiquiatra a saber que era y ser libre de volver a su cuarto de recuperación para volver a buscar algo interesante que ver en la televisión.

—Pasa, pasa.

Con eso en mente, Eren entro al consultorio. Respirando hondo y armándose de paciencia para lo que parecía una plática donde el cómo víctima, tendría que responder preguntas incomodas sobre sus sentimientos y esas cosas inútiles que en ese momento estaban en segundo plano para él.

—Bien, me presentare primero yo ¿te parece?— a pesar de que no le importaba el nombre de ese doctor, solo asintió con la cabeza para decirle que hiciera lo que le diera la gana. —Mi nombre es Marco. Sé que puede ser incomodo estar en este lugar pero lo mejor es hacer esto más ameno y lo menos irritante posible ¿no crees?

Bueno, al menos en eso tenía razón.

—Mi nombre ya lo sabe, está en el registro.

—Lo siento, yo no leo esos registros.

Frunció el ceño sin creer lo que decía, era imposible que no leyera esos papeles que parecían más virus en población enferma que pólvora por lo rápido que se esparcían entre los doctores.

Sin embargo no tenía ninguna prueba que respaldara sus palabras, y eso solo le dejaba la opción de seguir la corriente a esa conversación y a fingir que creía en lo que decía.

—Bueno, me llamo Eren.

—Mucho gusto Eren. Si quieres quedarte en la silla, sentarte o pasarte al sillón, puedes hacerlo. Esto nos tomara más de una hora o menos de quince minutos. Todo depende.

— ¿De qué?

—De que tanto quieras hablar o contar.

* * *

CONTINUARA

Espero que hasta ahora les este gustando y no me quieran ahorcar (?) no se preocupen, Eren saldrá inocente...quiza. -CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAAN-

Ejem, bueno, como advertencia final quiero agregar que el capitulo siguiente va a venir más largo que este uwu MUCHAS GRACIAS a esas personitas que han estado siguiendo el fic. En serio, todos los comentarios que leo me llegan al alma y si no los contesto por separado es porque suelo subir mis actualizaciones de contrabando (cuando se supone que debo hacer tarea) pero quiero agradecerles en serio por esos comentarios que me dejan en fanfiction, en amor yaoi y wattpad junto con sus votos -lanza más amorts- nos vemos en la siguiente actualizacion ;w;

Tengan bonito día -les lanza amorts por sus comentarios-


End file.
